The Maiden's trap Seven ways out
by magic207
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are trapped. there is only one way out. very smutty. seriously, just smut.


It doesn't exactly hurt. Arthur is very careful. It's uncomfortable. And unpleasant. Arthur presses on until his cock is sheathed completely in Merlin. Then he pauses.

Merlin had known it was a bad idea to explore this cave. Arthur, growing up in a land where magic and all that could be connected to it was banned, is all too inexperienced with enchanted caves and too inexperienced to be careful enough.

But when Merlin had tried to point that out he got laughed at. Magic was something exciting and new to the prince, and since he knew of Merlin's magic, he had lost a good deal of healthy fear.

"Come on, it's going to be fun! An enchanted cave!! Anyways, it's called 'Maidens trap', and as we are not going to bring any girls, we should be fine."

Arthur is incredibly charming with his firm believe that between them, the strong prince and the mighty sorcerer, nothing could ever be a problem again.

Turned out it could.

The cave had looked normal, but Merlin had felt the age-old magic at once. Nothing evil, but strong and very different to his.

At first nothing had happened but then, just as Arthur had touched his hand to help him up after he had stumbled over some rocks, suddenly the magic had flared up, the lake had risen and the temperature had dropped.

And they had been trapped. The lake had frozen and blocked the entrance.

They had seen the paintings on the wall at once, but they had refused to pay any attention to them, only after they had tried everything else. There was no other way out. Arthur couldn't cut down the ice with his sword. Merlin couldn't melt it with his magic.

That was probably the worst thing for Merlin, that Arthur's confident trust in him must be shaken now, now that he wasn't able to do everything as Arthur had thought for the last couple of months.

The paintings didn't leave many questions what they had to do. And how often. But it took the two men hours to actually do it.

They had dealt with it very differently. Merlin was furious. He had shouted, threw curses through the whole cave, stomped around, shouted at Arthur (his bloody idea after all), and had even secretly cried a bit.

Arthur on the other hand, had done no such things. He had sat down, put his head in his hands and remained silent for a long long time. Merlin had expected otherwise.

After a while Arthur had started the fire that was conveniently prepared next to a pile of furs, obviously there to make the trapped maiden comfortable.

Only there was no maiden.

When Merlin had run out of energy and was shaking with cold he had joined Arthur at the fire.

It had taken another couple of hours in silence until they had dared to make eye contact.

So now Merlin is on his hands and knees and Arthur behind him.

Arthur is panting. Merlin is shivering.

After some time for Merlin to adjust Arthur pulls out slowly again. And pushes in.

"Merlin, you should, well you know, maybe you could try to…"

is voice fails him. The painting makes a point that the 'maiden' should enjoy, too.

Merlin is not aroused. But he grips his own limp penis anyway, starting to pump.

He thinks his usual wanking-thoughts. He thinks of Gwen. He thinks of Morgana. He thinks of Gwen and Morgana together.

Nothing, his dick doesn't even stir. He thinks of Gwen and Morgana together with him. That had never failed, but it does today.

"Merlin, please, I won't last…"

Arthur has been very still behind him, his cock buried but no moving during Merlin's attempts. Now his voice is strained and pleading and Merlin becomes aware of his sweaty hands on his hips. Anger flares up again, why is it so easy for Arthur? Is his part that much easier? After all, he doesn't have to wank himself off whilst being penetrated by a bulk of flesh. He just has to shove his cock inside Merlin's arse.

Arthur's cock inside his arse.

That thought suddenly hits Merlin. He is being fucked by Arthur.

His penis comes to life abruptly.

Merlin imagines how it feels for Arthur. Hot and tight. He has seen Arthur erect once or twice, without paying much attention to it. But now he imagines the prince's cock. He imagines the view of Arthur's cock pushed up his backside.

Merlin begins pumping again. He concentrates on Arthur's presence, his breathing, the feeling of being full with Arthur.

He slightly moves his hips to intensify this. He feels Arthur, he even feels the prince's balls against his cheeks. He wriggles some more. And Arthur gasps, gripping Merlin's hips tighter.

And thus they come together, Merlin rubbing himself against Arthur, and Arthur without moving at all.

One down, six times to go.

The two men avoid eye contact and clean themselves.

After that they sit at the fire in silence for a while until Arthur starts to speak.

"Look, Merlin, I couldn't have known this, could I. I thought it was just a legend."

Merlin has nothing to say to that. He had warned the prince repeatedly not to trifle with magic.

But Arthur looks so downcast behind his appearance of confidence that he gives in and accepts the unspoken apology.

"Ok, Arthur."

That's not enough for Arthur.

"I didn't even know that 'Maiden' didn't mean 'Girl' but 'Virgin'…"

Now Merlin snaps. "So otherwise you would have just assumed that I was endangered here because I must be too stupid to get laid or what!"

"No" Arthur pulls a face. "I would have thought twice about going inside myself"

It takes Merlin a moment to process that information. Then he smiles carefully at Arthur."You would have been right anyway."

They look at each other.

At last Arthur grins "I've heart first times are always a bit awkward."

Merlin laughs a bit.

"Well it was certainly special."

Arthur turns serious again.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? I mean I guess it wasn't nice, but at least not horrible?"

Merlin thinks about it. "No, not horrible. You?"

Arthur just shakes his head.

"Good, because we have to do it again." There, Merlin has said it. They both look out to the lake. Just a few cracks. The temperature maybe a couple of degrees higher than before.

Arthur speaks with his eyes on the lake.

"Yes, well… Now?"

Merlin is suddenly very nervous.

He just turns to the furs and gets into position.

This time it seems much easier for Arthur to penetrate him. He is still stretched.

Arthur moves slowly, but this time he keeps moving steadily. Merlin has a hard-on straight away. When he shifts his position slightly to be able to touch himself, Arthur hits a point inside him that makes him jump and moan. Arthur stops at once.

"Did that hurt? Sorry Merlin, I try to be more gentle, it just feels so -"

"Arthur, shut up and do that again!"

It takes Arthur five seconds to let that sink in, then he starts thrusting again. Soon he finds that spot again and again, going harder and harder. This time it's Merlin who just holds still, letting Arthur push him against his own hand.

It doesn't take long. Again they come together.

Two down, five to go.

When Arthur pulls out he does it slowly, and lets his fingers linger on Merlin's hips. Then he lifts up some of the surrounding snow and starts cleaning Merlin's backside. Merlin stays very still, confused by these actions with a brain still affected by the huge orgasm he just had. Arthur takes his time, cleans Merlin's cheeks and thighs of his own cum and then he even reaches inside Merlin with his fingers and the cold snow. Merlin gasps and involuntarily clenches his muscle around Arthur's finger.

"I could go again, if you don't mind."

Arthur sounds a mixture of shyness and pride. Merlin is impressed at first but then realises that he is hard again himself. Must be magic.

He nods and Arthur withdraws his finger, but lets it slip down Merlin's fold until he nearly touches his ball.

Merlin grips the furs tightly.

Arthur now positions him again and forcefully thrusts into his servant.

This time it's not slow. Or careful. It's loud and messy.

Arthur pumps into Merlin so hard that he can't keep his position, he falls over onto his front, his erection buried in the furs and pressed into the floor. Arthur leans over him until Merlin can feel his master's breath on his shoulders. Arthur seems to have worked out exactly where that spot inside Merlin is and has him moaning and squirming with every stroke. Soon Merlin is ready and moves his hand to touch himself, but Arthur catches his wrist and whispers "Not yet." into Merlin's ear. He keeps hold of Merlin's hand and allows more and more body contact, his chest rubbing over Merlin's back only parted by their tunics. The sorcerer can't help but arch into the touch. Arthur's warmth against his back, their hands locked, seems almost as arousing as the burning inside where Arthur relentlessly pounds into him. The friction of his trapped cock gets almost too much and he hears himself begging.

"Please Arthur, I'm so close"

"Not yet."

Five more thrusts.

"Please, Arthur, please let me"

"Merlin, just a bit, this is so good"

Another three thrusts. Merlin has no more words, just groans.

"Now, Merlin, you may come."

And with that Arthur bites down on Merlin's shoulder and makes him scream.

Three down, four to go.

Arthur drops himself on the pile of furs and when Merlin rolls over they lie side by side, catching their breaths. The temperature rises further, but it is still very cold. The cracks in the lake have deepened. Merlin is sleepy. With his sweaty body he starts to shiver soon but Arthur covers him with one of the fur blankets and Merlin nods off.

When he awakes Arthur sits next to him, cross legged and very naked. He is staring at Merlin, and is very obviously ready for another shag. Merlin kicks off the blanket and attempts to turn around onto his knees, but the prince doesn't let him. He crawls between his servant's legs which Merlin opens instinctively. With one hand Arthur graps one of Merlin's legs to push up even further, the other one he uses to support his weight over Merlin. Their eyes lock and Arthur pushes in.

This feels very different, the angle, Arthur's eyes on him, and especially Merlin's cock in direct contact with Arthur's skin. The prince lets go of Merlin's leg and it curls itself around Arthur's hip on it's own account. Arthur takes up a steady rhythm, not quite as forceful as the last time, and lets his eyes rake over Merlin's face, his neck and his chest, and then he starts pulling off the neckerchief and the tunic. Merlin helps with that, not sure what he should do with his hands anyway. When he is naked, he lets his hands rest slightly on Arthur's upper arms, realising that he enjoys the feel of Arthur's skin very much. Whilst Arthur repeats his thrusts over and over, Merlin carefully lets his hands wonder over Arthur's arms, his shoulders, his neck. Their eyes lock again.

Arthur moves his leg so that his knee is slightly under Merlin's hip, and there is that button again.

Merlin closes his eye and throws his head back. Next thing he feels is Arthur's lips and teeth on his neck. His hands move into Arthur's hair to pull him closer.

Arthur's thrusts become faster and deeper, locking on Merlin's prostrate. Merlin's cock is trapped between them and it all is too much. It feels most natural to ask for permission from his crown prince.

"May I come, sire?" Merlin pants. Arthur stalls for a second, then he simply says "Yes".

Whilst he rides out his orgasm, he scratches Arthur's back with his fingernails. Arthur watches him come undone and then Merlin watches Arthur.

Four down, three to go.

The blonde collapses onto the dark man and they lay still for a while, hands still entwined. Their skin is sweaty and Merlin's cum sticks there chests together. But it feels good, very intimate.

After they both breath evenly again Arthur carefully rolls off. They exchange some insecure smiles, and then Merlin notices that he is really thirsty. And hungry.

He suddenly feels very energetic and gets up from their makeshift bed. His arse hurts when he moves, but he likes that somehow. He cleanses his chest and his bum, and his legs where Arthur's cum runs down, and then sets to work. He doesn't dress, it seems a bit late for modesty now…

He uses his magic to change a bowl of snow into a bowl of stone, that he uses to melt some water in.

He had tried before to change things into something edible, but it never quite worked. So instead he holds his hands out and concentrates on the berry bushes he remembers not too far away from here, and conjures enough berries to make them last a bit longer.

The whole time Arthur lays on the furs and watches him. He is covered, but from the look on his face Merlin can tell that he could go again. It gives him a tingle in his stomach to know that Arthur is aroused just by watching him. Only the circumstances he reminds himself. Only the magic of this place.

But food first.

He serves Arthur his dinner on the furs.

They eat for a while in comfortable silence.

"Maybe you wussy can survive on a few berries, I'd rather eat something more substantial." Arthur states after a while.

"Oh good, then I don't have to share what I gathered whilst you where lounging about"

"Yes it certainly looked like hard work how you gathered."

"Well it was more than you did"

"I'm the prince, you're the servant, Merlin, that's how it's supposed to be."

"luckily, as there is nothing that you could have done."

"At least I'm very good at bossing you around."

They both laugh and Merlin throws a berry at Arthur.

"Oi careful, my magical manservant worked incredibly hard to gather these."

Merlin just throws some more.

"You know that you are the one who has to clean me up again, don't you?"

"Yes sire, as you wish"

And Merlin graps a handful of snow and rubs it onto Arthur's chest. Arthur squeaks very unprincely, and Merlin rubs some more. Only to be thrown over in a heartbeat, and now Arthur is rubbing and Merlin is squeaking. But Merlin is not helpless, he moves a big bulk of snow magically into the nape of Arthur's neck.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

Arthur has Merlin straddled and their erections are pressed against each other and it doesn't matter at all who is winning this.

"Screw you, sire"

"No" Arthur slurs, pinning Merlin's hands above his head,

"I screw you."

And he tries to adjust their legs to gain access, but Merlin has other ideas. He flops them both over, with a little magic of course, and straddles Arthur, pinning _his_ hands over his head.

Arthur looks surprised and flushed and aroused and Merlin finds him incredibly sexy- must be the magic of course.

They grind their hips together and then Merlin rises a bit to be able to impale himself on Arthur.

Arthur rolls his head back when Merlin pushes down on him. It feels as if like this Arthur's cock is buried even deeper within his servant.

Slowly Merlin starts to ride Arthur, lifting and sinking, rolling and grinding. He has his hands on Arthur's chest, feeling his nipples under his palms. They look into each others eyes for a while, until Merlin has to close his because it all feels so good. He leans back and puts his hands behind him on Arthur's knees to find that place inside him again.

When he looks down again, Arthur seems to be hypnotized. His eyes are glued to Merlin's cock that is rising up and down above him.

That is such a turn-on for Merlin that he starts moving faster. He ruts like an animal in heat. Arthur starts meeting his thrusts forcefully, lifting his hips off the ground, his eyes never leave Merlin's dick.

Merlin feels his climax approaching but he doesn't want this to end so soon. So he stills and stops Arthur too.

"Not so fast, sire"

Arthur looks confused and his eyes dart between Merlin's face and his cock. Merlin likes the attention to his groin so he starts stroking himself slowly, up and down, just with his fingertips. Arthur stares.

Merlin pumps himself deliberately, smearing pre-cum over his whole shaft, the other hand playing lightly with his balls.

"Hell Merlin, get on with it, will you" Arthur's voice is hoarse. Merlin responds by clenching the muscles in his arse, making Arthur whimper. Merlin just marvels over the power he has when Arthur regains control. He sits up with a predatory gleam and says "Let me do that" and then - he pushes away Merlin's hands and starts stroking his cock with a determined and firm touch.

All power is gone from Merlin. He can't move. He can't even breath. Arthur starts moving his hips again and all Merlin can do is hold on to the princes neck and shoulders and loose himself in the multiple input.

Arthur prolongs it more than Merlin thought possible and then they both hit the roof.

Five down, only two to go.

When Merlin comes to his senses, he finds himself clinging to Arthur just as much as Arthur clings to him, their faces snuggled into each others neck. He can't help but breath in the scent of Arthur and sex, his lips brushing just underneath the blonde's jaw.

Arthur's hand plays with Merlin's hair and it's all so good and so safe and so perfect.

Then Merlin remembers. The magic of the cave. The Maidens Trap.

It's all not real. It's just necessary.

Abruptly he gets up and walks to the fire. He even puts his tunic back on, he feels exposed enough anyway.

Arthur watches him in confusion.

Merlin is cleaning himself again, with water from the lake that is half melted again. He tries to do it privately, and finds it rather disturbing to be stared at by Arthur.

"Do you mind? Would you kindly turn around? This is very personal."

His voice is angry.

Arthur does look away, and when Merlin turns around again, fully clothed, Arthur isn't naked anymore as well, he wears his breeches and still looks hurt and bewildered.

Merlin is aware that his behaviour is slightly odd, that Arthur doesn't exactly deserve his anger right now, but he can't help it really.

"Merlin, are you ok?" Arthur's voice is kind.

"Oh absolutely fine, my liege!"

And with that Merlin turns towards the lake and busies himself with throwing absolutely useless spells at the still very solid block of ice at the entrance.

Arthur watches him for a while. Then he approaches his servant and puts a hand on his arm.

"Merlin, stop, it's not working."

Merlin swings around and starts shouting at the prince.

"I know it's not. And I'm sorry for that. I never said I was almighty. I am sorry to disappoint your totally overrated expectations of me. I can't save you this time. Regard me as useless, like you always did before you knew."

He knows he is unreasonable. Screw that.

"I am not disappointed. I - I don't know what you are talking about."

Arthur raises his voice as well. "I didn't consider you useless since ages ago. And I didn't expect you to be omnipotent."

"Just get out of my sight, prat. This is all your fault anyway!"

Merlin's wrath can't be calmed just by Arthur saying all the right things.

"I did apologise, what else can I do. And you are not to speak to me like that, peasant" Finally Arthur is angry as well.

Merlin fires another couple of spells across the water that do nothing but make big noise.

Arthur tries to calm himself. "Look. Why are you so angry? Did I do anything?" The prince takes a few steps towards Merlin but he backs away. "Please Merlin. What is the matter?"

"You mean apart from being stuck in this cave with an arrogant crown prat for hours, which could have easily been avoided if said prince had paid just a little attention to somebody who knew better? Apart from being very sore because I have been buggered repeatedly? Against my will? Apart from the pain and humiliation, Arthur, is that what you want to know?"

"You didn't seem to mind in the end." Arthur's voice is very small and when Merlin swings around to give a proper return he catches something in Arthur's face. Anger and arrogance, sure, but also something very soft and vulnerable. Fear.

Merlin suddenly knows exactly that with his answer he could damage the prince deeply. Or make it all better.

"Show me then." he whispers.

And Arthur does. He grips Merlin's tunic and pushes him against the nearest wall. His hands undress Merlin, and when he can't do it fast enough, he rips the laces of the breeches apart. His teeth sink into Merlin's neck, who can only hold on to Arthur's strong shoulders not to collapse. As soon Merlin is naked Arthur's hands are all over him, groping and scratching. Merlin manages to open Arthur's breeches and their erections rub against each other. Arthur lifts Merlin up and Merlin's legs wrap around the other's hips. Arthur plunges into Merlin with force and it hurts. Also Merlin's back hurts from grinding against the uneven wall of the cave. His neck hurts from all the bites he receives. With every hard thrust his insides seem to bruise more.

It's perfect. No tenderness, which has scared him so badly, only brutal force that makes every thought go away. Only Arthur stays real, and the pain he inflicts on Merlin.

Merlin feels alive and urges Arthur further on. "Harder, Arthur. Please…" He feels his skin break over his collarbone and answers by scratching Arthur's back raw.

"Fuck me, sire, fuck me as hard as you can." and Arthur complies. When they come together they both scream each other's names.

Six down. One more to go.

They both tremble when they come down. Arthur puts Merlin down gently and moves hesitantly a couple of inches away. He looks scared, obviously not sure if Merlin will push him away again.

Merlin feels no anger, only a bit sadness.

Arthur has a drop of Merlin's blood under his lip and Merlin gently brushes it away. Arthur leans into the touch. After a moment of intent stare into each others eyes, Arthur kisses Merlin.

It feels natural. They have had sex for six times already after all, still it's their first kiss. It is tender and gentle. Arthur takes his time until he demands entrance with his tongue. Merlin responds easily, his hands in Arthur's hair. Their tongues dance together as if they were made for it. Merlin looses all concept of time. He has the feeling he just found something very precious and will loose it again very soon. Somehow they make it back to the furs where they lay down together. Arthur explores Merlin's body with hands and lips, finding every bruise from before and kissing it better. Merlin roams Arthur's body, he relishes in the strong muscles and the smooth skin. Especially Arthur's nipples are fascinating, and the noises Arthur makes when Merlin sucks on them.

They take their time, long after they both ready for their last time, both unwilling to let it end. Merlin can't get enough of Arthur's touch. Arthur can't seem to get enough of Merlin's kisses.

In the end Arthur enters Merlin almost involuntarily, it's just so natural. He is gentle. They are both very sore by now, so Arthur moves carefully, half the time he looks into Merlin's eyes, half the time they snog. Today they have shagged, they have fooled around, they screwed, they fucked. This is making love.

They make it last as long as they can, but eventually Merlin grips Arthur's shoulders tight and moans in his mouth when he comes. Arthur follows him, he has never been able to outlast Merlin's orgasmic spasms inside.

Seven down. No more to come.

They stay very still together, Arthur still inside Merlin, and just breath each other's scent. When Merlin turns his head slightly, he sees the entrance of the cave open, all ice gone. He gently lifts Arthur's head up.

"We are free, my prince." He places one last lingering kiss on Arthur's lips and then they both get up slowly. They clean themselves and get dressed. The furs and the fire disappear conveniently, as do the paintings. It all seems like a dream, except for the burn in Merlin's gut, which makes him limp a bit.

They hold hands on the way out.

It takes a couple of days for Merlin to heal. Then it takes a couple of days more for the two of them that it wasn't just the magic of the cave.

Merlin limps ever since.


End file.
